Nunca le des alcohol al detective
by Vismur
Summary: Los celos son horribles, a veces te hacen hacer cosas innecesarias. Shinkai.


_Título: Nunca le des alcohol al detective_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, alcohol, celos, confesiones de amor al público, vergüenza ajena, humor y romance._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para_ _Stefany Abby en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: Los celos son horribles, a veces te hacen hacer cosas innecesarias. Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NUNCA LE DES ALCOHOL AL DETECTIVE**

 **One-Shot**

Shinichi siempre tuvo una debilidad por el alcohol después del Apoptoxin, su sistema nunca funciono de nuevo igual después del veneno y la cura, así que siempre mantenía alejado de todo lo relacionado con el alcohol, porque su resistencia siempre fue nula.

Pero aquí, en esta fiesta, él no estaba pensando en lo peligroso que era tener al alcance bebidas alcohólicas, sino en cómo alejar a los buitres que estaban rodeando a Kaito, intentando alejar su atención de él.

El único problema, es que él lo estaba celando como si fuesen novios, pero no había nada ahí.

Razón para que los buitres estuvieran buscando su oportunidad con el mago, él realmente debió hacerle caso a Kaito, e irse al poco tiempo.

Pero Shinichi no quiso, porque esta era la fiesta después del gran evento que tuvo la inauguración como mago en los grandes escenarios, y poder cumplir su sueño, Kaito había estado tan sonriente todo el día, satisfecho con el desempeño.

Y a cada momento, Shinichi empezaba a ver que era mala idea.

Él estaba celoso de toda esa atención, había hermosas mujeres quitándole atención, siendo afortunadas de recibir elogios y hermosas palabras.

¿Se preguntó si todo sería diferente si realmente fueran novios?

Posiblemente no, y Kaito seguiría de coqueto, pero al menos sabría que era suyo, y el mago era bastante honorable, y no le engañaría.

Eso sonaba bonito, lástima que no lo eran, y posiblemente nunca lo sean, ha estado observando un tiempo, pero Kaito no parecía interesado en el sexo masculino, su atención se enfocaba a las mujeres.

Al menos si tuviera más valor para confesarse, podría sacar la espinita que se encajaba en su cuerpo, ser rechazado y poder salir adelante.

Tal vez por eso ha estado bebiendo poco a poco cuando sabía que no debería, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, quería tomar valor, aunque también esa voz le decía que podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

No le hizo caso.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó, hasta que una mujer había ido demasiado lejos en el espacio personal del mago, y de repente, no podría hacer nada más que ir ahí y alejar a todas.

\- ¿Shinichi? – preguntó confundido el mago, el detective no sabía cómo había llegado al lado de Kaito, pero lo estaba abrazando.

\- Vámonos – dijo el detective a pesar de que se movía un poco el piso, su voz parecía bastante normal.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó el mago un poco confundido, pero parecía bastante feliz.

\- Oh vamos, aun no termina de contarnos la historia – dijo una dama, con envolvente vestido rojo, sonriendo con dulzura.

\- Qué estés desesperada por conseguir un marido japonés para conseguir la residencia no te da derecho en buscarlo en Kaito – gruño el detective, ella pareció sorprendida.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando – murmuró ella, de inmediato muy nerviosa.

\- Soy detective, sé de qué estoy hablando, igual que la caza fortunas de ahí – señalando a otra mujer, quien se alejó sorprendida.

\- Espera… - intentó decir ella.

\- Solo cállense, Kaito está tomado, váyanse de aquí – murmuró el detective, quien abrazo posesivamente al mago.

\- Parece que esta ebrio – murmuró la mujer de rojo de nuevo, tratando de recuperarse.

\- ¡Kaito me gusta, así que aléjense! – gritó, notando varias miradas que se dirigían a su dirección.

\- Parece que es noche, me tengo que retirar – dijo el mago, mientras alejaba un poco a Shinichi, para poder caminar.

\- Pero… - una de ellas trato de hablar.

\- Él tiene razón, estoy tomado, ahora tengo que cuidarlo a la recuperación – y con una sonrisa se retiró, dejando a las mujeres detrás.

Shinichi sin embargo estaba feliz en su tiempo de éxito, cayendo en el sueño después de lograr su objetivo.

Su próximo vistazo, fue el techo de su casa, intentó pararse sin éxito, y la cabeza le dolía horrores.

\- Bienvenido al mundo – murmuró Kaito, trayendo consigo pastillas y agua.

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó un poco confundido el detective, tomando lo que necesitaba.

\- Te lo mostraré en un momento, descansa un poco, aunque recibirás una gran reprimenda de la pequeña científico cuando se enteré – dijo con diversión el mago, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, y husmeaba un momento.

\- No me lo recuerdes – dijo el detective sobándose la cabeza.

\- Ahora, mira, aquí fue lo que paso – y el celular empezó a mostrar un video, se acordaba de la fiesta, oh si, recordaba la razón para beber, cuando presencio su declaración, ahora definitivamente podía ver la gente que se le quedo mirando, no podría mirar a nadie en los próximos días.

¿Cómo se supone que Kaito respondería a eso?

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando el final del video mostró a un Kaito irse con él rápidamente, dando una declaración.

\- ¿Te ayude en el escape? – preguntó con cautela, no tratando de avivar su esperanza.

\- Eres impresionante Shinichi, no había necesidad de que te emborracharas, aunque tu declaración en voz alta es impresionante, estará siempre en mi corazón – dijo el mago.

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó confundido.

\- Yo también te quiero – dijo dándole un beso. – así que no te emborraches de nuevo, ¿sí? – dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eres idiota – murmuró el detective, regresando a la cama a dormir, no tenía energía para esto.

FIN


End file.
